


Magari

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [26]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Bandage, Community: fanwriter.it, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Tattoos
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Si può sapè che ti sei fatto?!»«Ma sempre paranoie stai a farti, tu?»





	Magari

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: benda (lista 1)  
Contesto: future!fic: post-uscita di un nuovo album di Ermal, che ha fatto sentire a Fabrizio per primo  
Commento dell'autrice: non so se Ermal ha un tatuaggio. Non lo voglio neanche sapere. 'sta storia è venuta fuori uguale e non ho neanche ascoltato la canzone di Vige, shame on me!

Ovviamente, quando gli vide il bendaggio alle costole, Fabrizio dovette farsi venire un attacco di panico. «Si può sapè che te sei fatto?!», aveva praticamente gridato, lasciando perdere la maglietta che gli aveva appena sfilato e inginocchiandosi ai suoi piedi, esaminando freneticamente la possibile ferita.

Ermal si era concesso solo di alzare gli occhi al soffitto, mantenendo la pazienza. «Ma sempre paranoie stai a farti, tu?...» Gli scostò con calma le mani, e procedette a rimuovere lui la benda adesiva.

Fabrizio non smise di guardarlo preoccupato, finché non sgranò i begli occhi castani che aveva. «Ma...»

«Doveva essere una sorpresa», ammise Ermal, con un mezzo sorriso, mentre l'altro gli scostava appena il braccio per vedere meglio il punto scoperto. Doveva essersi aspettato lividi, ematomi da ossa rotte o sul genere, pensò, nel vederlo rilassarsi.

Fabrizio era pure tornato a sorridergli, un'aria improvvisamente interessata sul volto. «E come ti sarebbe venuta, st'idea?»

«_Indovina_.» Ermal fece spallucce, avvertendo le punte dei ricci più lunghetti pungergli le spalle nude. Non aveva brividi di freddo, ma tremò leggermente come avvertì il polpastrello del pollice di Fabrizio carezzarlo leggermente sul fianco, dove poco dopo arrivò il calore della sua mano, le dita poco più sotto del suo primo tatuaggio.

Fabrizio tornò a guardarlo, un leggero sorriso ancora in volto. «È bello», mormorò. Una piccola costellazione, le stelline unite da linee sottili, e raffigurante solo Ermal sapeva cosa - e non sapeva ancora _ se _ dirglielo, quando dirglielo. L'inchiostro non era nero; era perlaceo, quasi iridescente come la luce lo colpiva, appena visibile contro la pelle.

«Puoi spegnere un attimo la luce?»

Neanche a dirlo. Fabrizio si alzò sulle ginocchia cigolanti, e fece come chiestogli da Ermal.

Come si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, gli venne spontaneo da fischiare. «Questa è nuova...»

Nel buio, Ermal gli sorrise. L'inchiostro fluorescente faceva brillare quel tatuaggio, attirandovi inevitabilmente lo sguardo e la meraviglia del suo compare, proprio come si era atteso. «Allora ti piace?»

Fabrizio rise, tornando da lui. «E mica deve piacere a me!» Lo abbracciò alla vita, avvicinandoselo prima che potesse essere deluso da quella sua risposta. «Comunque sì», gli disse poi sulle labbra, «me piace un sacco».

«So' contento», lo prese in giro Ermal, intrecciando le mani dietro il collo di lui, cercando di trattenersi dal farsi venire le ginocchia molli. Fabrizio era caldissimo, e la stoffa dei suoi vestiti gli solleticava il petto e l'addome nudi.

Fabrizio gli lasciò un bacino all'angolo della bocca; Ermal chiuse gli occhi, aspettandosi di più, ma perse improvvisamente la presa alle mani, dato che l'altro si era abbassato.

Di nuovo in ginocchio, Fabrizio gli aveva preso i fianchi tra le mani, e gli rivolse uno sguardo dal basso. Gli occhi gli brillavano ugualmente anche senza luce, una cosa che meravigliò Ermal più di quanto non avesse fatto lui col suo tatuaggio.

Poi, come se avesse ricevuto un assenso muto, Fabrizio pose le labbra proprio su quel disegno sulla sua pelle, baciando la prima stella che lo componeva.

Ermal trattenne il respiro.

Fabrizio baciò la stella successiva, ed Ermal dovette mettergli una mano fra i capelli per reggersi, e trattenersi per l'ennesima volta dal cadere ai suoi piedi. «Non pensavo ti sarebbe piaciuto così tanto...»

«E invece pensi troppo», gli mormorò Fabrizio direttamente contro la pelle, facendogli tremare pure le ossa. «Poi mi dici che significa.»

«Non ci arrivi da solo?»

Fabrizio gli morsicò quel punto sul fianco, ed Ermal gli tirò i capelli, sibilando. «L’ultima canzone della lista», si costrinse infine a confessare.

Fabrizio si discostò un poco.

Alzò gli occhi su di lui, sorpreso nel buio. «Quella che hai detto che non vuoi far passà pe’ radio?»

Ermal gli annuì. «Era una cosa solo nostra, no?», aggiunse con un sorriso.

Che si riflesse sul volto di Fabrizio, quando poi tornò a baciargli l’addome, le linee inchiostrate, ed Ermal riprese a sospirare, scosso, le mani fra i capelli di lui.

«Magari...» Ermal dovette anche deglutire; Fabrizio aveva iniziato a spostarsi verso il basso. «Magari per il prossimo ancora ne facciamo un’altra insieme...»

«_Magari_, sì.» Fabrizio si allontanò, lasciandolo di colpo al freddo.

Ma si alzò rapidamente sulle gambe, per prendergli il volto tra le mani e baciarlo. «Magari me lo scegli tu il nuovo tatuaggio, poi», gli disse, sorridendogli divertito contro le labbra.

«_Magari _ è la volta buona che te ne fai uno decente», gli soffiò invece Ermal, prima di rubargli un altro bacio, e guadagnarsi un leggero pizzicotto al fianco, poco sotto le stelle luminescenti di quel tatuaggio.


End file.
